Warrior cat story adopts
by Pixeleve
Summary: These are stories that I'm too busy for, but will eventually get to. For now, I'm putting them up to help people with writers' block. Review to adopt it and I'll DM you to let you claim it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lost

 **Summary:** Greencough breaks out and catmint doesn't work. Two cats per clan are chosen to finds cure, one by StarClan and the rest by their own clan. Prophecy: Silver circle, ruler of the night, shining with glory and light. Approach it's might and be given the cure to make all cats pure. It resides where the light hides under the cloak of black and white. (Main character has disability. i.e: blind, deaf, useless paw, etc)

 **Status:** Available

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** Mystery

 **Summary:** A medium trained apprentice is at her third gathering, with her two best friends. As the gathering begins, a horrific yowl is heard and one of her friends is seen standing over a dead cat. It's now her job to find who really killed the cat, and why.

 **Status:** Taken(Brightstar678)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** Reflection

 **Summary:** A small clan kit is believed to be a curse when at her birth a terrible prophecy is sent to their medicine cat: a cat with a pelt as black as night and eyes as blue as ice, will reign terror on the clans, only the reflection of evil can save them. (The kit is actually the hero, being the "reflection", but the clans believed her to be the evil cat)

 **Status:** Taken(Nightbird1648)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** To Be Equal

 **Summary:** Story of four clans. One however does not treat their she cats as they should. It's one she cats duty to change that. But she's making many enemies along her journey, and she's got a tom or two mooning over her determination... (main character possible the daughter of the evil male leader)

 **Status:** Taken(Volaris)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** Innocence

 **Summary:** Two kits are found in WindClan territory. A queen takes them in, and as they grow, one is determined to discover her true parents. But as cats from other clans go missing when they become warriors, a dead cat is found, and now she must prove that she is a clan cat, while proving her brother isn't behind the killing. (The brother has been ambitious and acting out. His sister is determined to prove his innocence, but is he?)

 **Status:** Available

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay it's me! I know I told BlueStormyTiger this wouldn't be up until Sunday but I decided, what the heck? So I went for it.**

 **Title:** Rising Flame

 **Summary:** Bluefur decided her kits were her own. Her fire died. Goosefeather was enraged until her received this prophecy: "Kin of the blazing blue fire, will rise above, and strike down the thistle of blood for good." (I really loved this idea, and I mayyyyyy still do it but whatever)

 **Status:** Taken(cloudsplash3)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forgot to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** Lost in the Dark

 **Summary:** In a never ending war between WindClan and ShadowClan, a little kit is lost, stolen by passing rogues. She(or he) know nothing of her heritage, but when her rogue group discovers a patrol of the half dead, starved and sick WindClan(or ShadowClan) cats, will the young kit learn, or will she remain forever, lost in the dark?

 **Status:** Available

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forgot to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** It All Started In a Flash(title is changeable)

 **Summary:** Moons after the Great Battle, the unexpected happens. Briarlight, becomes a queen. No one knows who the father is (not Jayfeather!) except a certain grey tabby medicine cat.

 **Hint:** The father is Grasspelt of RiverClan. Who remembers in Sign of the Moon where he asked Bumblestripe where Briarlight was because he hadn't seen her in moons. Ahh, I can smell the love.

 **Status:** Available

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** Follow the Rules

 **Summary:** In a forest, far, far away, there are clans where kits aren't allowed to play. When a kit reaches their sixth moon, they are presented before their leader. If they are to live, they are called Wanted. If not, the Unwated are sent to their death. What happens when a little kit runs away from her Unwated fate?

 **Status:** Taken(BlueStormyTiger)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account

...

 **Title:** Why me?

 **Summary:** Leafpool and Squirrelflight weren't the only kits of Firestar and Sandstorm. There was a third. A little tom. But he disappeared one cold night. He was Chosen. Chosen to be the new leader of BloodClan

 **Status** : Taken(Havenspirit of MoonClan)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.

...

 **Title:** Dark Little Secret

 **Summary:** Her(or his) mind is long gone. Too far broken. Until one fateful day... Foxstar(name is changeable) is the ruthless leader of four clans. She (or he) took them over one by one, killing all in her way. She comes to kill a traitor, but who she finds just who the traitor is, may just save her.

 **Status:** Taken(That-girl-from-outer-space6)

Review/DM to claim. Wait for conformation. Don't forget to give credit. You must have an account.


End file.
